Hitomi Hitoyoshi
| image = HitomiHitoyoshi.jpg | alias = The Licensed Black Jack | age = 42 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 1 | previous affiliation = Medaka's Student Council | previous position = Stand-In Treasurer | relatives = Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Son) | ability = Cut & Sew Discipline | manga debut = Volume 7, Chapter 58 }} Hitomi Hitoyoshi (人吉 瞳, Hitoyoshi Hitomi) is a retired psychosomatic surgeon who studied and identified Abnormalities in young children. She is the mother of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. Personality Despite being a doctor and very intelligent, Hitomi acts very childish. She often embarrasses Zenkichi due to her overbearing personality, but she does care for her son and is willing to fight to protect him. Hitomi is a highly renowned psychosomatic surgeon, and was even known as the "Licensed Black Jack" in the hospital she worked in. Having recognized the danger of Misogi Kumagawa when he came to be examined, Hitomi has been tracking his movements since childhood, though has failed to stop him. Appearance Hitomi resembles her son greatly, with strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, and high eyebrows. Hitomi is forty-two, but looks extremely young for her age (she is most often mistaken for a twelve-year-old girl), which resulted in Kouki Akune mistaking her as Zenkichi's younger sister when he first met her. Hitomi initially wears a yellow dress, but switches to the Hakoniwa Academy girl's uniform after she enrolls. At all times she wears a doctor's coat and roller shoes, and carries around a small backpack. She uses a red ribbon to tie up her hair in a ponytail. History Thirteen years ago, Hitomi worked at Hakoniwa General Hospital as a psychosomatic surgeon. She was aware of the Flask Plan, but cooperated so that she could help Abnormal children live normal lives. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, page 4 While working at the hospital, one of Hitomi’s patients was Mukae Emukae. During her consultation the little girl told Hitomi how everything she touched rotted, and all her pets died. The young Emukae asked if she should die as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 3-4 Eventually, Hitomi would encounter a then four year old Kumagawa as one of her patients. Though immediately unsettled by the boy, Hitomi put on a smile and introduced herself, asking him if there was anything she could do for him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, pages 4-6 Asked to mark him down as a Normal, Hitomi refused, recognizing Kumagawa as something entirely new. Kumagawa attempted to bribe her with information about 2000 Abnormals, though Hitomi refused even so, declaring it was her duty to make children like him happy. In face of Hitomi’s constant refusal, Kumagawa instead reveals that he knows about her son, and asks if he can be his “friend” should he have to be hospitalized. Hitomi recognized the threat, but was left with no choice but to mark Kumagawa as having no problems. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, pages 13-17 Later, Medaka Kurokami took Zenkichi hostage in the hospital nursery so that she could play with him. Hitomi was stunned by this childish and strange act. Hitomi tried to sweet-talk Medaka into giving back Zenkichi, but Medaka's show of force made Hitomi back away. Medaka’s demands for juice and snacks had the staff of the hospital scrambling in confusion, but Hitomi claimed she could continue to negotiate, and, if needed to, use force to get Zenkichi back. However, the hospital Director stopped her, saying that she had work to do. The Director continued to tell everyone to let them be so that Medaka could learn that there were no "special" people in the world. After Zenkichi became bedridden due to fever, Medaka stayed by his bedside. Hitomi silently watched over them from the door. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 1-5 Not long after the incident with Kumagawa, Hitomi quit being a doctor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, page 17 Plot Student Council Battle Arc Hitomi arrives at Hakoniwa Academy the day after the Flask Plan is stopped and Kumagwa arrives, speeding through the halls with roller shoes. Akune stops her, asking for her name and class. Hitomi introduces herself and asks, based on his armband, if he is with the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 3-4 Hitomi is then escorted to the Student Council’s office by Akune, who introduces her as Zenkichi's little sister. She cheerfully shocks Akune by admitting that she is actually Zenkichi’s mother. Hitomi greets Medaka, reminding her that she is now a retired doctor. She chastises Medaka for flaunting her body, and uses her sewing skills to instantaneously modify Medaka’s uniform to be less revealing. As Zenkichi complains of his embarrassment, Hitomi admonishes him, and begins fussing over his appearance. She reminds him that he came home with his back full of holes, and any mother would be concerned after seeing their son in such a state. Hitomi accepts Medaka’s apology for Zenkichi’s injuries, and the two women discuss Kumagawa. Hitomi explains that she has been keeping track of Kumagawa ever since she first met him at the hospital. She also reveals that with Class -13, there are two other Minuses that are comparable to Kumagawa. Hitomi tells Medaka she might have opened Pandora’s Box by stopping the Flask Plan. Zenkichi asks Hitomi if she intends to come to school every day; she tells him that she is, and he asks if she intends to enter as an infirmary doctor. He is appalled to find she joined as a student in his own class; Hitomi introduces herself and states her age, though all the students assume she must actually be twelve. She teases her son, but is surprised to hear she is taking his best friend’s seat. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 8-19 Throughout the school day, Hitomi embarrasses Zenkichi: correcting him in class, critiquing how he holds his chopsticks, and asking to walk home together with him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, page 17 After the school day ends, Hitomi manages to catch up to Zenkichi, and asks him why he ran away when she suggested they walk home together. She is amazed when Zenkichi runs up the side of a building to its roof, carrying a girl in his arms. Hitomi thinks that the girl looked familiar; and remembering Emukae, she realizes she can’t let the two of them stay together. Before she can leave however, she runs into Kumagawa. Hitomi tells him she is happy that he remembers her, though thinks to herself that she did not want to meet Kumagawa until later. As Kumagawa draws his screws and invites her to come buy porn with him, Hitomi reaches into her backpack, asking him if he is asking her out on a date. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, pages 2-8 As Emukae reaches for Zenkichi, Hitomi stops her with a volley of marking pins, having escaped Kumagawa and reached the roof. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, pages 18-19 Preparing to fight Emukae, Hitomi asks her if a girl’s love is greater than a mother’s love. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, page 21 Facing down Emukae, Hitomi tells her that, if she wants to take a man, she must defeat his mother first. Hearing Zenkichi’s demands that she go easy on Emukae, Hitomi remarks that he is a gentle boy, but goes all out using her feet. She tells him not to be so shocked, reminding him that she was the one who taught him the basics of Savate. Emukae asks Hitomi if they have met before, noting that the kick felt familiar, though Hitomi denies it. Emukae reveals that she has rotted the air, and Hitomi falls to her knees. She stops Zenkichi from coming closer to her, but in her weakened state cannot stop Emukae from grabbing her by the collar. Hitomi tells her to stop calling her mother however, and spits a mouthful of needles at her. Having held her breath with the Lamaze method, Hitomi tells Emukae not to talk about love until she has given birth, and sews the girl into the concrete. Hitomi then begins to interrogate Emukae about Class -13, but is surprised when Emukae rots through the building, causing an entire side of the structure to collapse. Caught by Zenkichi, Hitomi asks him if there were any students in the building. She is glad to hear there weren’t, but remarks that, as a transfer student, there is no way Emukae could have known that. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 1-12 Hitomi later joins with the Student Council, Youka Naze, and Itami Koga to discuss how they should handle the Minuses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, page 16 Medaka’s Successor Arc Abilities Housekeeping Skills: As a mother, Hitomi is skilled at gardening, cooking, and cleaning. Combat Expert: Despite her appearance, Hitomi is a master of Savate and is adept at fighting with surgical tools, capable of holding her own even against Kumagawa. She can throw marking marking pins with great accuracy, spit needles out of her mouth, and hold her breath for extended periods of time due to the Lamaze method. *'Cut and Sew Discipline' (切ったり縫ったりは専門分野, Kittari Nuttari ha Senmonbunya): As a former psychosomatic surgeon, Hitomi possesses a great mastery of sewing, and has even developed a fighting style using her sewing skills. Her talent is so great, she was able to alter Medaka's uniform before the younger woman could even react. :*'Combat Suture Moves "Basting" 6th Move, "Crucification"' (縫合格闘技 「狩縫」 六の技 「針漬」, Hougou Kakutougi "Karinui" Roku no Waza "Haritsuke"): Hitomi can utilize her mastery of needles and thread to tie an opponent down in a speedy manner to seal their movements, and is even capable of sewing into concrete. *'Mother's Task Gardening Guardian' (お母さんのたしなみ 庭弄りの守護神, Mazāzu Tasuku Gādeningu Gādeian): Using a pair of pruning shears concealed in her ribbon, Hitomi can quickly cut up all manner of plant life surrounding her. :*'Gardening Guardian Slaughter Version' (庭弄りの守護神 伐採版, Gādeningu Gādeian Nadekiri Han): Foregoing her pruning shears, Hitmomi instead uses a pair of cleavers to cut up plants. In extreme cases, she takes this one step further and wields a giant chainsaw. Trivia *Hitomi was voted the twentieth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 151 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal